


Holding Out For A Hero

by wereleopard58



Series: Hero [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy goes to Smallville with her father and is saved by Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For A Hero

Title: Holding Out For A Hero  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail:  
Rating: PG at the moment  
Category: C/C (Cordy/Clark) BTVS/Smallville Crossover  
Notes: This is part of the Cordelia Chase series that Sunscorched and I are doing. Scorch and I are trying to see how many books, cartoons, games and other shows to get Cordy in a pair her up with. So there will be stories from the both of us. Here is the next Smallville one  
Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy and Smallville do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

Chapter One

Cordy walked down the quiet street in Smallville, her father was doing business with Lionel Luthor and were up at the castle. No matter how she pouted her father had forced her to come to this place in the middle of nowhere at least in Sunnydale they had The Bronze.

Hands grabbed hold of her body covered her mouth as they pulled her into an alleyway. Cordy's eyes went wide with fear as one of the men pulled out a knife and slowly one by one started taking of the buttons of her top, revealing her creamy flesh bit by bit.

Moving as fast as she could, just for a moment she managed to free her mouth and screamed as loud as she could and Cordy thought that the danger would only be at home.

XXXXX

Clark stopped as he heard the scream, concentrating he flicked onto his x-ray vision and scanned the area and that was when he saw three skeletons one being held against the wall but still struggling and without a second he rushed to help.

"Let her go." He called out as he reached the entrance of the alleyway, his focus purely on the two men in front of him.

One of them ran at him the knife waving around, it would have slashed his face but Clark automatically held up one head to protect himself even though it wouldn't have made a difference.

With that one moment, the guys took it and escaped as fast as they could.

Cordy opened and closed her mouth at the man that had rescued her.

"Your hand?" She called out as she ran to his side taking hold of it. Turning it over, there was nothing wrong with it, not even a drop of blood.

Looking up she stared into the face of an Angel, not the vampire kind but the damn hot kind with green eyes that she could just fall into.

"I uhhh, he missed me." Clark stuttered staring at the beautiful brunette.

Standing up on tiptoe, she whispered into his ear. "I know what it is like to keep secrets and make excuses. You can trust me."

As she moved away, Clark suddenly noticed that her top was open to her waist revealing her bra and ample breasts; he blushed and slipped off his coat handing it to her.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Clark stuttered.

"My parents are unfortunately doing business with Lionel Luthor that guy just makes my skin crawl." She shuddered at the memory of how the older man looked at her. "Lex gave me a lift; he should be waiting at The Talon for me."

"Come on I'll take you there." Clark said with a smile.

Cordy zipped up the jacket that she had been given, it drowned her but it was better than nothing. She slipped her arm through his as they walked out of the alleyway.

XXXXX

Lana's mouth fell open, her eyes flashed with jealousy as she watched Clark walk in arm in arm with a stunning woman laughing with each other.

"Clark, Cordy. What happened?" Lex was on his feet in the blink of an eye and at their sides, noticing that the jacket she was wearing was not hers.

Chapter Two

"Clark saved my, unfortunately my shirt couldn't be. So he was gentleman enough to lend me his jacket otherwise everyone would be getting an eyeful. The only ones who did were the attackers and, of course, Clark here." Cordy couldn't help but laugh at how red the young man had gone.

"But you are ok?" Lex stared at her.

"I am fine Lex but I suppose we'd better head back to the castle. Do you have a pen and paper?" Cordy asked Lana and waited for the owner of The Talon to come back with it. Leaning on the table she wrote out her home number, cell and email. "Promise me you will keep in touch, a girl can't have enough heroes in her life." It was the least she could do and if he didn't contact her that was fine.

"I promise." Clark smiled as Cordy hugged him.

Lex looked at the two youngsters and smiled. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Clark and Cordy both turned and glared at him, Lex couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him.

"Thanks again Clark." Cordy smiled once more as she took hold of Lex's hand and the two of them walked out of The Talon.

XXXXX

It had been months since she had been back in Sunnydale her and Clark talked everyday either on the phone or through email. He was the first person she really trusted, apart from Oz of course. Everything had changed and she was so glad that she could talk to Clark he knew everything about her and her life here including be bait and in turn he opened up to her about his origins. Cordy was honoured that their trust had grown in leaps and bounds, the only problem was that she missed him there were times that all she wanted to do was wrap his strong arms around her and hold her so she could feel safe and protected.

Oz had become her best friend since finding Xander and Willow together he had visited her everyday in the hospital. At first he just sat there and listened as she vented and told him all the things she wanted to do to Xander. Slowly, bit by bit he started to talk himself and then before she knew it they had long deep meaningful conversations. Oz saw past Cordelia Chase and just knew Cordy, just as she got to know the musician and he also talked about what he felt like after he woke up from the change from being a werewolf.

Willow and Xander still tried to get them back but they had changed. She hardly spent time with her sheep,the cordettes. The only friends she really had were Oz and Clark. Everything had changed for her, she saw things completely differently and when she had looked at herself, she didn't like what she saw.

"God I am so pathetic." Cordy muttered to herself as her and Oz walked through the car park.

"What?" Oz grinned at her, used to her random comments.

"I was just thinking that you and Clark are the only friends I really have. What has my life become?"

Oz reached out and took hold of her hand. "It's could growing up."

"Well it sucks."

XXXXX

Willow lowered her eyes as she watched the person she had loved and also hurt so badly that he wouldn't even look at her. Oz wouldn't let her explain but it wasn't like Cordelia was with Xander, she told her verbally how she felt and the evil glares she sent their way. Not that the young red-head could blame her. Cordy had a rebar through the stomach; it could have killed her if she landed differently.

Buffy felt for her friends and even though she would stick up for them, it was their own fault. She wished that Oz would forgive Willow, but Xander was better of without Cordelia.

A new red truck passed them and parked up, the door swung open and out stood a tall 6ft odd cutie. Buffy's mouth dropped as she turned to her friends. Xander just glared at the new guy and Willow's expression mirrored her own.

"Let's be polite and go and introduce ourselves." Buffy said with a grin.

Willow's head bobbed in agreement, Xander just shook his in disbelief. But before they could make a step forwards they heard a very loud screech and one Cordelia Chase rushing past them.

"Clark?" Cordy could believe her eyes, as soon as she reached him jumping up into his arms.

Clark grinned at the dark haired whirlwind, holding her effortlessly in his muscular arms.

"So you're glad to see me then?" Clark's green eyes sparkled like gems, a huge smile on his face.

"You idiot why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The brunette slapped him on the arm.

"I wanted to surprise you. We're doing a school exchange thing. I am going to be here for a whole month."

Cordy put her arm through his and pulled him along to where Oz was still standing. "Where are you staying and if it is a hotel, well we can't have that. We have plenty of room. Any friend of the Luthor's my daddy will want to impress. Oz this is Clark, Clark this is Oz."

"So this is your only other friend." Oz smiled and held out his hand, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. There was something off about his scent.

Clark gripped the other hand firmly, but not too firmly. "I'm glad Cordy has you. I just wish we lived closer so we could see more of each other. Talking on the phone and emailing is not quite the same."

"Well it's my job to show you around, let's go handsome." Cordy grinned at him.

"After you beautiful." Clark smirked back.

Cordy wrapped her other arm through Oz's as the three of them headed into the school.

XXXXX

Buffy turned open mouthed to her friends.

"How does she do it? I just don't believe it." The slayer walked slowly with her friends in the same direction as the very good looking new comer.

Chapter Three

Clark settled into the very large spacious bedroom that the Chase's had let him stay in. Cordy had been right as soon as her father had found out he was best friends with Lex Luthor the red carpet was rolled out and he was treated like a long lost relative or royalty.

Clark's smile faded at the thought of Cordy, she was lucky to have a friend like Oz but apart from him she had no one. Her family wasn't that close and it hurt him that she did look so lost and lonely. There was a gentle tapping at his door.

"Yes?" He called out smiling knowing who it would be.

Cordy poked her head around the door grinning. "I have to go to the library Giles has asked for my help."

"Cordy I don't like you putting yourself in danger like that."

"Clark just like Smallville, Sunnydale is dangerous just walking down the road. I can't worry about what might happen. Look I'll be back soon, I wish you could come but they don't know you know."

"Any trouble just call my name, I'll hear you and come running."

Cordy couldn't help but laugh. "You are the only person that could say that and actually mean it alien boy."

"But you promise right?"

"Yes Clark I promise." With that Cordy blew him a kiss and walked out.

XXXXX

Cordy walked into the library smiling, she loved Oz a lot but it was great to have Clark around.

"Hello all." She said brightly to Giles.

He frowned at her, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Thank you for coming Cordelia."

"So got you have a new plaything then Cordelia." Xander muttered nastily.

Cordy turned and glared at him. "Clark is one of my best friends; he saved me from being attacked when I was in Smallville. He and Oz are the most decent guys I have ever met, but you wouldn't understand something like that would you Xander."

"Well…" Xander started to talk.

"Xander, be quiet Cordelia has come here to help us, she didn't have to." Giles turned away from both of them.

"It is the normal you as bait and then I come and do the slayerly thing." Buffy said before Xander could open his mouth once again and put his foot in it.

XXXXX

Xander was glaring at Cordy who was walking ahead of them humming.

"Look at her all happy, and humming because she has a pretty boy hanging around her. What does he have that I don't?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each, eyes wide open trying off way to answer Xander without actually lying because Clark Kent was just damn hot.

"Xander, you have to let Cordelia go and move on, she's a first class bitch you and I know that."

XXXXX

Cordy was so happy and she wasn't taking and notice of what was going on around her, when suddenly some strong arms grabbed her. A hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. She kicked and flailed her body about trying to dislodge them.

XXXXX

Buffy suddenly looked up frowning, she couldn't hear any humming anymore. "Where's Cordy?"

Xander and Willow both followed Buffy quickly, eyes wide with horror. "She's gone." Willow whispered this was the second time that the brunette could have died because of her and Xander.

"Cordy?" Xander called out.

Chapter Four

Cordy struggled as hard as she could, but to no avail. Where was Buffy? Shouldn't she be here now with the pointy stick and doing the slayerly thing, with the stabbing and watching fang boys burst into clouds of dust?

Cordy managed to free her mouth just enough to be able to scream as loud as she could.

"CLARK!"

XXXXX

Buffy stopped suddenly as she heard the scream, her heart started to pound. Cordy was in trouble and she didn't know what direction it came from. This was all her fault if only she had kept her eyes on the ex-cheerleader. She turned to look at her friends and they had the same looks of worry and panic on their faces.

XXXXX

Cordy felt her head being pushed to one side. She waited for the feel of teeth sinking into her flesh, to feel her life being drained from her. Clark and Oz passed through her mind the smile on their faces, the time she spent with them was the best she'd ever had.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, looking up at a very angry Clark Kent throwing one of the vampires and then turning his gaze onto the one on the near him. His eyes became red, the vampire suddenly screamed as he burst into flames and before the second one got away Clark turned his stare onto him as well.

"Clark?" Cordy whispered afraid that this was all a dream and she was still trapped

Clark rushed to her side pulling her up and holding her tightly. "You are never doing that again, if they can't protect you." His voice was deep, breathing deeply he was just glad to have her safe. "Come on let's go."

"We have to find the others to let them know I am ok." Cordy said, she stopped and looked at her friend. "Please Clark."

XXXXX

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Cordy and Clark walking towards them from the darkness.

"Cordy." The petite blonde ran towards them but before she could get near them Clark reached out.

A strong hand gripped her around her throat and pinned her against a large tree. Fear gripped at her heart as she struggled but even with all of her strength she could not budge him.

"Let her go." Xander and Willow rushed towards them, hitting him on the back trying to get him to release their friend.

"You were supposed to keep her safe." Clark growled deeply. "You were supposed to protect her but you didn't."

Cordy walked over and laid a hand on Clark's arm. "Let her go Clark, please. It was a mistake, an accident. You know what she is and she is needed. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

Buffy's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Cordelia, suddenly not knowing the young woman who was standing there."

"Cordy, she may be the slayer but that doesn't mean you are expendable. I need to have you in my life." Clark released Buffy and pulled Cordy into his arms.

Buffy collapsed to the ground trying to catch her breath. Xander and Willow knelt beside her, their hands on her shoulders.

"Cordy, I'm sorry I I I." Buffy stuttered.

"It's ok Buffy, it was a mistake."

"No I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have, it is my fault. It won't happen again. We won't ask you to be bait but if you ever need my help I'll be there." Buffy felt her chest tighten with guilt.

"I've always known that Buffy. I think it is a good idea that I don't do the baity thing. Too much has happened, it's still too fresh." Cordy and Clark wrapped their arms around each other and walked away.

XXXXX

Clark stood at Cordy's door watching her, just making sure that she was safe. Her parents had once again gone off on one of their business trips leaving her alone. All Cordy had were him and Oz.

He walked over sat and on then bed, gently brushing a strand of dark hair of her face. Leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Clark slowly pulled away but as he did hazel eyes stared back at him.

"Cordy." He whispered.

"Clark."

Time around them seemed to stop as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

Chapter Five

Clark could not help himself he lowered his head and gently placed his mouth on hers. He licked across the seam and she opened her mouth allowing him access. The kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clark pulled away breathing deeply. "Cordy." He whispered placing his forehead on hers. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Cordy laughed. "I will do my best."

Clark moved away from her, his eyes caressing her body. "I'll be in my room, if you need me." He stuttered.

Cordy smiled sweetly. "I'll call."

She watched him leave, the smile remaining on her face. She felt safe even in this nightmare town, tonight she felt safe.

Clark laid on his bed and grinned with all the ups and downs he had with Lana this was how it was supposed to feel with someone you were meant to be with.

XXXXX

Buffy walked over to Clark and Cordy the next day at school. She looked nervously at Clark having no idea what he was but he had been strong enough to stop her from fighting him off.

"Cordy, I.." Buffy stammered again.

Cordy smiled at her. "It's ok Buffy."

"Cordy, can I talk to you?" Xander asked glaring at Clark.

Clark smiled at her, letting go of her hand. He desperately wanted to listen in but knew that he couldn't do that. He would not betray her trust.

XXXXX

"Look you know I am sorry about what happened, it wasn't planned and I know I am sounding like a jealous ex, but this Clark what do you know about him?" Xander asked.

Cordy grinned and looked back at the other teenager. "I know everything about him, he is out of this world." She giggled to herself. "Thank you for caring Xander but I can take care of myself." Cordy turned and walked away, she stopped and turned back to him. "But saying that it doesn't mean I have forgiven you. You broke my heart, I let you in and you betrayed me. That hasn't been forgotten. Loser." With the last word she grinned at him.

Xander knew that he hadn't been forgiven but it meant that they could move forward from here and maybe one day become friends, if not it would go back to how it used to be.

XXXXX

Clark turned and saw Buffy staring at him.

"Yes?" He said politely.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"I am the one that is coming back to hurt anyone that hurts Cordy. I don't know any of you and I try to help people when I can but first and foremost I protect my friends." Lex's voice echoed around in his head.

"I can't just keep an eye on her, I mean if something happens?"

Clark nodded. "I know that and I wasn't aiming it at you personally." He turned to look at the attractive brunette heading back towards them. "She is something special and I want her around for a long time.

XXXXX

Weeks had passed and finally it was time for Clark to leave. Cordy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stay here, transfer." She said with a smile.

"As much as I would love to do that I can't. My parents need me but I can run and come and see you."

"Only if we can meet somewhere you won't get caught. I am not having any boyfriend of mine in a lab somewhere."

Clark grinned at her, he bent his head and kissed her. His strong arms pulled the young woman tight against his chest. "I would rather my girlfriend not be a vampire or an actual dead person so please be extra careful."

"I will, see you soon."

"That you will."

Cordy watched as Clark get into his truck and drove away. Oz came and stood beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There is something different about him." Oz stated.

Cordy turned to him and laughed. "You have no idea."

XXXXX

Clark walked into The Talon, a big smile on his face. Cordy had been texting him all the way back.

Lex saw his best friend and grinned. "Hey Clark, I missed you. How was your time in Sunnydale?"

"It was interesting and great." Clark laughed.

Lex looked at him and raised an eyebrow in interest.

Lana walked over to the two of them. "Hi Clark, I missed you. I was wondering if you wanted to uhhh go out some time?"

Chloe and Pete walked in and overheard Lana's question, they looked at each other in shock.

"Sorry Lana but I can't, my girlfriend wouldn't approve."

Lex stopped himself from laughing at Lana's expression.

"Girlfriend?" Lana muttered.

"Yeah, what girlfriend?" Chloe asked.

Just at that point Clark's phone rang, he looked down at the display and smiled. "Hey Cordy, yeah just arrived. I was telling them about my girlfriend. I can't wait to see you again soon as well, maybe you could come here and meet my friends properly. That sounds good."

Lex smiled. Pete turned to Lana and Chloe. "Cordy, that was the curvy one that he saved right?"

Lana nodded. "I guess so."

"Woah, he bagged a babe." Pete muttered and groaned as Chloe hit him on the arm.

The End


End file.
